Solos pero juntos
by Andromeda.Uchiha.11
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer con tal de salvar a tu mejor amigo y el mundo donde vives?   ¿Evocar un demonio?   Y si ves al amor de tu vida a punto de realizar un gran sacrificio, ¿lo acompañarías en su pena?


"_**Solos pero juntos"**_

En una olvidada habitación del viejo castillo de Hogwarts, actual base de la Orden del Fénix, una solitaria figura dibujaba extraños símbolos por el suelo. Una vez listo todo, sacó una filosa daga preparándose para iniciar el ritual.

Un gryffindor practicando magia oscura, ¿quién lo diría? – Interrumpe un chico rubio. – El evocar demonios está prohibido Ron. ¿En serio no tienes esperanzas?

Lucifer y Frimost son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos. Harry se está muriendo, incluso si se recupera no será capaz de vencer a Voldemort ahora que se encuentra en su mejor momento. Debo hacerlo.

¿Aún cuándo eso signifique tu muerte? – El muchacho se acerca al pelirrojo quitándole la daga. – Mi madre murió, mi padre es un mortífago, me uní al lado de la luz sólo para poder estar a tu lado... Eres lo único que queda.

Draco…

No quiero perderte.

El slytherin acorta la distancia entre ellos. Comienza a besarlo dulcemente, demostrándole lo mucho que lo necesita, que ambos se necesitan. Cuando el beso se vuelve más apasionado se detienen. En las guerras no existen las pausas, y ellos no pueden darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

Sé que no puedo detenerte… Por eso déjame acompañarte. -Ron se limita a sonreírle y abrazarlo con fuerza. Sabe que aunque quisiera no podría oponerse a su amada serpiente.

Juntos se dispusieron a realizar lo que tal vez podría costarles la vida. El olor a putrefacción les confirmó el éxito en su trabajo. Inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos al ver aparecer frente a ellos dos seres cubiertos por capuchas oscuras.

Soy Lucifer, demonio de las enfermedades.

Y yo Frimost, demonio de la destrucción. – Terminó el más alto. - ¿Quiénes se han atrevido a llamarnos?

Somos Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy. – Presentó el pelirrojo con seriedad.

Dos magos sangre pura. Hace mucho los magos se atrevieron a declararse mejores que nosotros y nos relegaron al olvido. Deben estar muy desesperados para arriesgarse a evocar nuestro poder. – Dice burlonamente Lucifer.

Necesitamos que curen a un amigo, y traigan la desgracia a nuestro enemigo. – Continúa el chico ignorando el comentario anterior.

Eso les costará. No pueden pedir una cosa de tal magnitud sin dar algo a cambio.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron directo a los ojos, en sus miradas no había dudas. Uno decidido a darlo todo por su familia, el otro dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta el fin. Con un firme asentimiento de cabeza hacia los demonios aceptaron su nuevo e incierto destino.

Muy bien. ¡Lucifer! – El nombrado se acercó con un pequeño frasco en forma de joya alargada. Levantó la daga tirada en el piso e hizo un profundo corte en la palma de cada humano.

El arriesgarse así para curar la vida de su amigo demuestra lo ligado que están hacia sus seres queridos. – Decía mientras vertía las gotas de sangre en el líquido transparente de la botella. – Desde hoy no podrán acercárseles ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos; deberán evitar cualquier tipo contacto con ellos. Si llegan a incumplir esta condición, Harry Potter morirá. – Les arroja el frasco completamente negro por la mezcla entre sustancias. – Hagan que se lo tome todo, no desperdicien ni una sola gota. Nos vemos después Frimost. – El demonio de las enfermedades desaparece absorbido por las sombras.

Un mago renegado es con quien se enfrentan. Magia oscura contra magia blanca, al final de cuentas es lo mismo, magia. Ese ha sido su problema desde el inicio, creyéndose mejores ante el resto del mundo sólo por poseer algo "especial". – El encapuchado posa sus deformes manos sobre las cabezas de los chicos. – Aprenderán a vivir en un mundo lejos de todo lo que conocen, de todas las criaturas extraordinarias y lugares maravillosos donde han estado o a donde soñaron con ir. – Sonríe macabramente antes de continuar. – Su herencia sanguínea termina aquí.

Los chicos sienten como si algo les fuera succionado a través de sus cráneos, dejándoles sólo una sensación de vacío. ¿El perder sus poderes era así? Algunas de sus fuerzas se van con ellos. ¿El frío y debilitamiento también eran parte de eso?

Ya no son magos, sino simples humanos sin ningún atisbo de esencia mágica.

El ser aparta sus brazos. Se ve como en cada mano flotan los poderes sin forma definida, destellando cuales estrellas en el firmamento. Une ambas energías y, junto con la suya propia, forma una esfera oscura con una especie de nubes blancas moviéndose por el centro. La arroja al piso haciéndola estallar en miles de pedazos y que una onda casi invisible se expandiera por todo el salón, atravesando incluso las paredes.

Si algún día regresan o tienen contacto con cualquier artículo del mundo mágico, en sus hombros caerá el peso del surgimiento de un nuevo Lord Oscuro.

La sombra termina yéndose disperso en humo. Ron no aguantó más y rompió a llorar en brazos de su pareja. Sabía que el precio pudo haber sido peor, pero aún así le pesaba enormemente, no el dar su magia, sino el abandonar a su familia.

Con Draco ocurría lo contrario. Él no estaba sentimentalmente ligado con nadie más que con el chico entre sus brazos, y sin su poder se sentía inútil. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad y el bienestar de su pelirrojo. Sin embargo eso no evitaba el malestar por cambiar totalmente su estilo de vida.

Sin importar lo mal que se sintieran debían continuar, entre los dos se encargarían de aliviar el dolor causado por su sacrificio de ahora en adelante. Acomodaron lo utilizado durante el ritual para romperlo y después quemarlo. No querían dejar rastros sobre lo que hicieron.

Una vez destruida toda evidencia se separaron. El gryffindor corrió hacia la enfermería con medicina en mano, para su fortuna no había nadie con cuidando a Harry. Sin perder tiempo le dio a beber el extraño brebaje. Vio como poco a poco su mejor amigo recuperaba el color y su respiración se volvía más relajada. Lo arropó bien antes de salir rumbo a su habitación.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Draco con dos mochilas sobre la cama. Se acercó a la cómoda más cercana y de un cajón sacó unas hojas de pergamino junto con un pluma y tinta. Escribió una corta carta a su familia pidiéndoles perdón por abandonarlos y explicándoles el porque de sus acciones. El rubio ya tenía una lista para el Prof. Snape, única persona viva a la que le tenía el suficiente respeto para darle una justificación de su parte.

Dejaron los sobres juntos encima de la almohada antes de terminar de empacar. No llevarían muchas cosas, sólo algo de ropa, dinero y algunas otras pertenencias no mágicas que les pudieran servir. Aprovecharon la oscuridad de la noche para irse de Hogwarts sin ser notados.

Utilizando uno de los pasadizos secretos llegaron a Hogsmeade. Miraron a los lejos el viejo castillo, esta sería la última vez que lo verían. Draco besó a Ron, transmitiéndole la seguridad que necesitaba. Se miraron expresando un silencioso mensaje; sin importar lo que suceda, ellos dos siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

Así fue como tomados de la mano se dispusieron a emprender su camino hacia el Mundo Muggle. Lejos de todo lo que conocían, dejando atrás sus vidas como Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett y como Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, magos sangre pura.

A la mañana siguiente la Orden del Fénix se encontraba celebrando la "milagrosa" recuperación del Elegido. Tarde fue cuando notaron la ausencia de los dos jóvenes magos. Incluso utilizando el "Mapa del Merodeador" les resultó imposible ubicarlos dentro del castillo.

Severus fue quien se encargó de informarles sobre el trato que habían hecho y su huída juntos por el bien del Mundo Mágico. Sorpresa, tristeza, coraje eran algunos de los sentimientos presentes dentro del lugar. El precio por la victoria fue demasiado alto para un par de jóvenes con apenas 16 años. Su sacrificio sería valorado por siempre.

"_Amada familia y amigos:_

_Lamento mucho el abandonarlos, por favor perdónenme. Entiendan que no podía seguir más cruzado de brazos viendo morir a Harry, la sola idea de tener que pasar por esto con alguno de mis hermanos o con mis padres me horroriza. Esto debe terminar._

_Evoqué a Lucifer y a Frimost junto con Draco. No me importó si esta prohibido o si moría, en esos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en protegerlos a toda costa. Pero todo tiene un precio, y nosotros tuvimos que dar algo a cambio de que ellos cumplieran nuestros deseos._

_Alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos y entregar nuestra magia. ¿Irónico no? Si queremos el bien para nuestras familias y la paz en nuestro mundo debemos mantenerlos fuera de él. Véanle el lado bueno, por lo menos seguimos vivos._

_No se preocupen por nosotros, ya no las arreglaremos. No nos busquen, fue nuestra decisión, así que por favor respétenla. Vivan felices, cuídense y no sé olviden que donde quiera que esté, yo siempre los amaré._

_Atte. Ron."_

"_Padrino:_

_Sé que por lo que he hecho ya no estarás tan orgulloso de mí, pero no me importa. No podía dejar a Ron, lo amo y me necesita. No puedo dejarlo solo._

_Frimost y Lucifer fueron muy claros. Para curar a Potter debemos apartarnos de nuestras familias y amigos, si no lo cumplimos él morirá. El costo por la derrota de Voldemort es lo que más me pesa, perder nuestra magia y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el Mundo Mágico o de lo contrario un nuevo Lord aparecerá. Eso si es difícil de aceptar para mí._

_Conozco muy poco sobre los muggles y ahora tendré que ser uno. El destino es muy incierto, ¿no te parece? Antes pensaba en sobrevivir a esta guerra, terminar el colegio, trabajar en el Ministerio, casarme con Ron y formar juntos una familia; por desgracia ya no podré cumplir mis sueños._

_Me voy, aunque no estarás solo. Aprovecha esta oportunidad padrino, tú ya has sufrido lo suficiente, estoy seguro que Sirius también siente lo mismo por ti. Se merecen la felicidad juntos._

_Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, tú si supiste ser un padre, mi padre._

_Atte. Draco."_

Diez años han pasado desde su huida del Mundo Mágico. Drake y Ronald Campbell son un feliz matrimonio de San Francisco, Estados Unidos. Drake Campbell es gerente de una reconocida tienda departamental mientras que Ronald Campbell es el próximo chef en jefe de un popular restaurante. Tienen una hermosa niña rubia con ojos azules de 3 años de edad. Dannielle es su nombre, la adoptaron casi recién nacida.

No tienen muchos amigos y se sabe poco sobre su origen. Son europeos, llegaron a EU a los 17, se casaron a los 18, y desde hace 7 años viven en San Francisco, California; eso es lo único que se conoce sobre ellos antes de mudarse a esa ciudad. Aún así son muy queridos por todos.

Viven en una modesta casa cerca de un bello parque. No son ni muy ricos ni muy pobres, perfecto para un vida tranquila y desapercibida, se han encargado muy bien de ello. Planean adoptar un niño de dos años dentro de unos meses más, lo llamarán Michael.

Eso es lo que saben sus antiguos amigos y familia. Aunque pasaron cerca de 9 años sin noticias de ellos, hubo un momento en el que no aguantaron más y decidieron buscarlos. Unos amigos muggles de Hermione lograron localizarlos, y conocerlos. A través de sus compañeros de trabajo es como se mantienen informados sin que los ex magos se den cuenta.

Están tranquilos porque a pesar de todo lo que pasaron ellos son felices. Tienen una linda familia, buenos amigos, y sobre todo, se tienen a ellos. Para cuidarse y apoyarse siempre.


End file.
